The Overlord gains a physical form
This is how The Overlord gains a physical form goes in Force from the Past. Overlord is on the Nindroid MechDragon The Overlord: Soon, I will be made Emperor! cackles he goes to the detention cell block The Overlord: Now, to get rid of that Time Force hotshot. enters Faith's cell turns to the Overlord The Overlord: Tell me, my dear, what power does your friend have? Faith: You will find out soon enough. The Overlord: I believe that there is another way to get what I want. Faith: Such as? appears The Overlord: Ah, Gorog, my son. You have arrived. Gorog: What is your bidding, my Father? The Overlord: My prisoner is reluctant to reveal her friend's power. I was hoping you could... motivate her. Gorog: As you command. Faith by the neck with his tentacles looks frightened Gorog: What power does Mac have, my sweet? Overlord smirks Faith: Golden Power! Every Elemental Power combined into one! Gorog: Where is he? Faith: Silver Hills! He is using a helicopter to blend in! Gorog: Silver Hills. Faith: Yes! I have seen it! turns to his father The Overlord: Show my son to this Silver Hills. lets Faith go as he forces her to do so Overlord grins evilly he gets out a picture of him, Gorog, and the Preeminent smiles he gets in the control room envisions his future with his son The Overlord: Now, where is it? is forcing Faith to lead him to Mac Faith: Why did you lie to your father? Gorog: I only told him what he wanted to hear. It was the only way to survive. Faith: There's more to life than surviving. cackles arrive at Silver Hills Overlord sees Silver Hills grins evilly Gorog: Thank you, Faith. I have destruction still to be done. Faith: Meaning what? Gorog: his Dark Weapons of Spinjitzu Doomtron! arrives Doomtron: You summoned me, Master? Gorog: Indeed. Are you ready to initiate in my father's ultimate plan? Doomtron: Yes, Lord Gorog. enters Doomtron Gorog: Let's show my father what destruction you're capable of! destroys every building in Silver Hills Overlord sees this The Overlord: Excellent, my son. Finish the job. and Eric see this look at each other Ryan Mitchell: Titanium Power! into the Titanium Ranger Eric Myers: Quantum Power! into the Quantum Ranger sees them Gorog: Ah, the Titanium and Quantum Rangers. Ryan Mitchell: Max Solarzord! Solarzord arrives Eric Myers: Q-Rex, arise! Quantasaurus Rex comes Gorog: Doomtron, lock all weapons on Max Solarzord and Q-Rex now! Doomtron: Yes, Master. Locking weapons on Max Solarzord and Q-Rex now. fires weapons at them Solarzord and the Q-Rex fight back growls in anger Eric Myers: Q-Rex, Megazord mode! Quantasaurus turns into Megazord mode The Overlord: The Dark Lord has come. Choose and perish. Harley Quinn: What do you mean "choose"? The Overlord: Choose. Choose the physical form of the Dark Lord. The Rookie: Don't listen to him! Killer Frost: He's evil, through and through! The Overlord: The choice of a form is made. The Rookie: Whoa, whoa, whoa! The Overlord: The Dark Lord has come! The Rookie: Nobody chose anything! Killer Frost: How can you fight for the Overlord after what he did to you? appears The Rookie: Joker. The Joker: I couldn't help it. It just popped in there. The Rookie: What? What just popped in there? The Joker: I tried to think. The Rookie: You tried to think what? The Joker: There isn't time. gets them out of here Livewire: Uh, guys. points at something looks looks at the Overlord's Golden Mech The Rookie: It's a giant version of the Overlord's Golden Master form. Overlord cackles destroys every building is surprised Livewire: Well, there's something you don't see everyday. Harley Quinn: Yeah. The Joker: I tried to think of an alternative solution. Something that didn't involve the Overlord rebuilding his empire. But I had no other choice. The Rookie: sarcastically Nice thinking, Joker. looks at Rookie Killer Frost: He did what he thought was right. The Rookie: Jokebird has gone bye-bye, Livewire. What have you got left? Livewire: Sorry, Rookie. I'm terrified beyond the capacity for rational thought. agrees Overlord spots them Livewire: Uh-oh. Overlord shoots at them